Light emitting semiconductor devices have low power consumption, generate less heat, operate over long periods of time, are small in size, have high impact tolerance, can operate in high speed are mercury free and have good optical performance. Light emitting semiconductor devices have been applied as a light source with steady wavelengths to an electronic device.
The brightness and operation life of an LED device have been tremendously improved along with the development of optical technology, and may serve as the primary light source of an electronic device in the future.
A conventional light emitting semiconductor device, for example a light emitting diode (LED) device with white light, comprises a plurality of LED dies electrically connected with each other via bonding wires to constitute a matrix, and the process for connecting the bonding wires requires a predetermined pitch between each two adjacent LED dies. A wider pitch may be required when the matrix of the LED device is enlarged. However, the enlarged pitch may affect the mixing efficiency of light that is provided by each of the LED dies before emitting light from the LED device so as to result in color deviation or color temperature variation and to decrease the brightness of the LED device. Furthermore, the conventional way for connecting the LED dies to form a LED device may requires more bias, it is necessary to provide an electrostatic discharger, such as zener diodes, set on the periphery of the LED dies to protect the LED device from undesired electrostatic discharge. However the electrostatic discharger may increase the size of the LED device and limits the number of the LED dies integrated in a particular package.